Not the Same Yamanaka
by DivineKunoichi
Summary: Shippuden era. What if after the death of her sensei Ino decided she needed to get away from Kohona? Who would she find to train her? What if she ran across a pair of Akatsuki who decided to take her in for her ‘unique’ abilities?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **I am currently working on Chapter 3 of Fire and Ice: Two Roads one Destiny but since I have a writers block upon that one story I decided to write another fanfic. I believe after I get this idea out of my head and onto the computer I will be able to work on that chapter.I'm sorry!!! I'm working on it! Thank you for your patience!

This story hasn't been beta'd so if there are mistakes I'll make corrections when needed.

_Summary: Shippuden era. What if after the death of her sensei Ino decided she needed to get away from Kohona? Who would she find to train her? What if she ran across a pair of Akatsuki who decided to take her in for her 'unique' abilities? What if she decided to return to Kohona after a few years? This!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto if I did…Ino and Anko would have a bigger parts…and Asuma wouldn't have died ;-;.

**

* * *

**

It was clearly a battle field littered with the bodies of numerous shinobi, it seemed like it had been days but it was no more than a few hours. The numbers of Rice Country were twice as such of the Fire Country Shinobi but…unknowing to the fire country Shinobi they had the help of an s ranked criminal, even before it begun she knew previously that this would happen, she made it a point to be there to help protect the country she once served and the village that she had grown up within even if it meant her death.

Even before the beginning of the battle she was waiting for the invaders to come into the exact area where she had set up the impending strike of her power…once there was at least two of three dozen of them maybe even the entire front line of the force she would put her plan into action. It didn't matter to her if the letter she had sent months prior would have been answered on this day she at least knew that she could decrease the number of shinobi that crossed the area heading towards the heart beat of the fire country.

She felt the wave of chakras come upon that piece of land she had been watching. It was an amazing force to have so many in that large of a force, the crackles below the feet of some of the shinobi upon the ground she could hear them jumping between trees as well. In her mind she thought

'_Just a bit longer…let them get into that box that will be their inevitable end. Main priority is to reduce the size to half if possible this will be only thing you can do for them.'_

Her azure orbs looked over the area and then heard the sudden silence like everything had stopped now was the time. She sprang from the tree she was hidden in and then landed in front of the line of shinobi. She made two quick hand seals and then forced her hands into the ground beneath her. Chakra poured out of her body and into the ground covering the surrounding area about 1 km engulfing the shinobi who were in that area. She made one final hand seal, sealing the fate of her prey and maybe her own. Ice Coffin! The ground and trees covered with a thick layer of ice and then the ground spiked over the enemy and then collapsed down upon them sealing them within the frigid grave.

Her body slumped down and then fell back onto the frozen grass behind her. Her once azure orbs now drained of nearly all life except for a bit of glinting chakra, her blond locks strewn behind her head, her breathing was labored the heave of her chest could be seen if close by. The attack had gone off as planned destroying about half of the whole force. She would have smiled if she would have had the energy, her mind was still working at full capacity that last attack had taken a little less out of her than expected all she could do now was wait for the last of her energy to drain from her body and finally fall onto the white cloud of eternal sleep.

* * *

_Two mornings before the battle:_

_The Gondaime Hokage went through the plan in her mind as she sent the teams she appropriated for the situation in her eyes. She had read a letter that had come 5 months prior I'm sending out two ANBU forces along with a team of ten other shinobi. This team consisted of basically all chunin with the exception of a few Jounin and an ANBU. Her eyes read over the names; Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Abruame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Inzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamato. _

_Picking this sort of team seemed strange but it was the only others she could think of that had the skill to be successful if they were to war at such a time. She held said letter in her hands looking over it carefully there had been others like it before by the same writer. She was very wary of the letters at first but found them out to be very useful many times. Every time she had gotten a letter a few weeks and sometimes months later the contents of each letter would happen as planned or at least the closest to it, maybe a few details had been changed. So this time she went along with the letter, actually this letter was a bit different it had the initials under the anonymous writer's signature I. Y. In her gut she knew who it was all along but didn't want to attempt to contact back because the breaking of cover might give it away. She didn't think about it anymore she sent them out to meet the enemy with the rest as backup in case all failed the village would be protected._

* * *

About 10 km away on the western most side of the fire country near the border town, were the ten shinobi from the leaf village they had their hands full with the other half of the rice country force. Each had taken on numerous opponents most of which were normal foot soldier type shinobi but a few were skilled in the arts of Genjutsu and various high ranking Taijutsus. 

It wasn't long before the rest of the enemy Shinobi were taken care of, it took quite a while since it was after all a dual effort by the Rain and Sound. Formidable as they were most of them had fallen the others saw fit to retreat back to where they came from. Which was a big relief for the ten shinobi as well as the two squads of ANBU that had came to support them.

Of the ten shinobi five of them were able enough to become reconnaissance Nin to check the rest of the border areas to make sure all of the enemy shinobi had been run out of the country. Shino, Kiba, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru were well enough to be those Nin. They decided to split into three groups leaving one of them alone, Neji voted to be the one to be alone and he headed back towards the village. The other three groups split to each of the borders.

Shikamaru and Hinata would head towards the border of the fire country and the waterfall. To survey and check for any damage or any straggling enemy Nin the two of them took off right away after some whining from Shikamaru even though he was serious before now he though it too troublesome to be part of the reconnaissance squad.

This left Shino and Kiba to move over towards the Rice country border, after Shikamaru and Hinata left they took off after them heading the same way but had a shorter distance to travel. Shino would let Kiba and Akamaru take off in front of him. The would arrive at their destination in no longer that ten minutes while the border of the waterfall country was about thirty minutes or more away.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can tell this is going to be quite a different story, I'm giving you a little flash of the ending then the guts. Do you want me to continue, please review!! Thank you. 


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note :**

**DivineKunoichi**

OMG! I'm sorry! I just couldn't let it go, since I had two reviews and one wanted a bit more, I decided to give you a bigger preiview, now I'm nice right. Go back and read the prologue so that you can see more!

Hehe! Alright here's the deal people's I need to know who should find Ino first. Now the most effective ones would be Kiba or Shino…but I can always manipulate and switch it around. So here's the sitch. (Kim Possible . )

Go to my profile, I'll put up a poll with a pairing of sorts. I will not do yuri…sorry. I'm not against it I just don't write it. Vote for your favorite, of course they will be the players that are in the story.

Until then I'll be seeing you .


End file.
